Hitungan Ketiga
by Gugigi
Summary: "Temari?" / "Hm?" / "Ayo kita foto. Berdua." / Eh? Mungkinkah... / "Kau mau melihat sesuatu yang ajaib?" / Berhitung dari satu sampai tiga? / "Dasar gadis merepotkan." / Hanya butuh hitungan ketiga untuk menyadarinya... 1, 2, 3! / RnR!


_"The same feelings, just the different person"_

Nara Shikamaru bosan.

Dan, tidak, rapat pengurus kelas bukanlah hal yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. Terlebih ketika bayangan awan yang tengah berarak memantul di kaca jendela. Ditambah dengan langit sore yang begitu indah, membuatnya tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan akan dirinya berbaring diatas rumput segar, menatap langit berlukiskan oranye berhiaskan awan-awan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ah, tepat, sama seperti dirinya, semua orang bosan. Lagipula, ide siapa sih, membiarkan Iruka Sensei memberikan wejangan untuk pentas seni bulan depan? Merepotkan. Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru bisa tertidur kalau saja tidak ada tatapan tajam dari Temari, sang ketua acara.

"Permisi sebentar, Sensei ke toilet dulu, ya," pamit Iruka Sensei setelah berbicara setidaknya selama 2 jam. "Tolong kalian pikirkan baik-baik naskah drama yang akan ditampilkan."

Pintu ditutup, dan serentak semua menghembuskan nafas lega. Sebagian langsung ribut mengoceh, sebagian lagi memanfaatkan kesempatan langka tersebut untuk tidur barang semenit- dua menit. Adapula yang merenggangkan badan, menimbulkan suara keretak akibat duduk terlalu lama di kursi kayu.

Tapi, Shikamaru punya cara lain untuk memanfaatkan waktu bebas-nya.

...

..

.

_**HITUNGAN KETIGA**_

_**All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

...

..

.

"Temari?"

"Hm?" Gadis berkuncir empat itu tengah serius menekuni sederet naskah dari klub drama, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan. "Ada apa, Shika?"

"Mau berfoto bersamaku?"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita foto," Shikamaru mengacungkan ponselnya. "Berdua."

Temari menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memusatkan perhatian penuh pada Shikamaru. Dengan tatapan tajam ia bertanya, "Apa maumu, nanas?"

"Foto. Berdua."

Sabaku Temari tidak mengerti apa yang _sebenarnya_ diinginkan lawan bicaranya kini. Seorang Shikamaru memintanya untuk berfoto? Berdua? Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Ck, merepotkan. Aku serius. Ayo kita foto berdua."

Temari tahu benar siapa Shikamaru Nara, teman sekelasnya selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Galeri foto ponsel pemuda tersebut pasti hanya berisi gambar awan, awan, dan awan. Apakah si Nanas itu ingin mengerjainya? Menjahili fotonya dengan stiker aneh-aneh? Mengedit fotonya sehingga ia terlihat jelek? Atau… mungkinkah… Shikamaru mulai tertarik padanya?

Gadis pirang itu tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ah, ya, mungkin saja, kan? Memang benar, rasanya ada yang sangat mencurigakan, tapi tetap saja, Temari yang diam-diam menyukai pemuda jenius yang hobi tidur tersebut, tak mampu menahan rasa girang.

"Baiklah, Tuan Nara," sahut Temari berusaha terdengar ogah-ogahan, "Cepatlah."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, lantas merangkul bahu Temari (jujur saja, ia hampir tak mampu menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak begitu keras). Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat ponsel dan…

.

_Klik!_

_._

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Temari ingin tahu, berharap-harap cemas senyumnya tidak terlihat terlalu bahagia atau semacamnya. _Image_-nya sebagai Sabaku Temari yang _cool _bisa hancur bila ia terlihat terlalu antusias.

"Bagus," gumam Shikamaru mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Temari melipat tangan, sebal karena tidak diperbolehkan melihat hasilnya. "Jangan bilang kau mengerjaiku!"

Mengabaikan protes Temari, pemuda berambut nanas itu justru bertanya, "Kau mau melihat sesuatu yang ajaib?"

"Eh?"

Shikamaru menunjukkan layar ponselnya, menampilkan foto mereka berdua yang telah ia _upload_ ke twitter beberapa detik yang lalu. Tampak Temari yang tengah tersenyum lebar, sementara Shikamaru hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

Temari berusaha sebaik mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, namun hasilnya nihil. Dengan kening berkerut, Temari memberi Shikamaru pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Apanya yang ajaib? Dan kenapa kau meng-_upload- _nya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shikamaru justru berkata dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "Coba berhitung dari satu sampai tiga."

1 2 3?

Baiklah, ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Toh ini Shikamaru, seseorang yang cukup jenius untuk membuat sesuatu yang spektakuler dalam 3 hitungan. Mungkin saja foto itu akan berubah menjadi berbentuk hati, lalu Shikamaru akan mengungkapkan perasaannya, kemudian…

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia berdebar-debar. Kira-kira, kejutan ajaib apa yang akan diberikan Shikamaru pada hitungan ketiga?

Maka, sembari menahan senyum tak sabar, Sabaku Temari mulai menghitung.

.

"Satu…"

Layar ponsel di hadapannya masih sama.

.

"Dua…"

Temari masih menatap foto dirinya dan Shikamaru (ngomong-ngomong, ia memuji dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum cukup manis, dan tampak serasi dengan Shika) tanpa adanya perubahan apapun.

.

"… Tiga!"

_Drrrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

_._

Ponsel Shikamaru bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk.

Dengan penuh semangat, Temari menatap nama yang tertera di layar…

.

Oh.

.

Seketika gadis itu mengerti.

.

"Lihat? Dia manis, sekali, kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum geli, mengabaikan Temari yang seketika mematung, dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "Bukankah ini ajaib? Dalam hitungan ketiga, selalu begitu, meneleponku."

Tanpa melihat mata Temari yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Shikamaru mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan langsung menyapa dengan nada geli yang tak mampu ditutup-tutupi, _"Halo?"_

_._

_"… Twitter? Foto itu? Aku tidak… "_

Sabaku Temari terisak dalam diam.

.

_"… Haha, bukan begitu…"_

Hatinya terluka.

.

_ "… Kau tahu kalau aku senang membuatmu cemburu, kan?"_

Sakit.

.

_"… Aku sedang berfoto dengan Temari, berharap bahwa kaulah yang ada disampingku."_

Pedih.

.

_"… Kau menungguku? Di kelas? Merepotkan."_

Perih.

.

_"… Baiklah, ayo pulang bersama, dan buat foto berdua sebanyak yang kau mau." _

Sesak.

.

_"… Iruka Sensei datang. Aku harus pergi."_

Tercabik.

.

_"… Ya, aku juga menyayangimu, dasar gadis merepotkan…"_

Hampa.

.

Seharusnya Sabaku Temari tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, semestinya ia dapat menebak apa yang terjadi. Apakah ia terlalu buta untuk memahaminya? Paham bahwa ada hal yang tak bisa dan tak mampu ia raih?

Hitungan ketiga.

Hanya butuh hitungan ketiga untuk menyadarinya.

Tersadar oleh sebuah nama.

Nama yang kemudian menghantam kesadarannya, menyadarkan angan-angannya, membuyarkan impiannya, menghancurkan perasaannya.

...

..

.

_Yamanaka Ino is calling…_


End file.
